


A Little Help From My Friends

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy case, a ghost in a museum, but since when was life ever that easy?
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, sam winchester & reader





	A Little Help From My Friends

“You have got to be kidding me,” you sighed, looking at the ramshackle building. This case had to be a hoax, which was probably why Dean had sent Jack, with you and Sam as babysitters. “A museum, Dean said. A ghost in a museum.”

“Well, this is Salem. There was bound to be a ‘witch’ element somewhere,” shrugged Sam, watching Jack trying to climb over the wall. 

“Yeah, but a creepy cottage in the middle of a wooded area doesn’t feel like a museum. This feels…”

“…creepy?” Sam looked at you with amusement. “After the stuff we’ve seen you’re creeped out about an old cottage?”

“An old cottage, in the dark, on Halloween, in Salem. Yeah. I’d say that’s sufficient to give you the creep factor.” You hummed as you pushed open the gate and walked in, ignoring the soft thud of Jack falling into a shrubbery after successfully scaling the wall. 

“Wow. You guys got here quick.” Jack grinned. He reminded you of an excited puppy, eager to prove himself. In all honesty, you suspected this was a non-event, but if it made him feel part of the team then you would go into the creepy cottage on Halloween night.

The moonlight filtered through the tree branches and despite the modern signage that declared this landmark had been desecrated for profit, the structure kept its sense of foreboding that you assumed it had always had. The weight of the many atrocities performed here hung heavy and a shiver ran down your spine as you stared down the building. The leaden lined panes of glass, each a different shape, warped by time, seemed to glare back at you. The roses that grew around the doorframe promising sweetness and beauty reminded you deep down of gingerbread houses and you could see why this had been declared a ‘witches’ house, even if the poor spinster sisters who originally lived there had been nothing more than midwives and healers. 

Sam expertly picked the lock and the door creaked open, revealing a silky blackness that seemed altogether too thick to be natural. Blinking on his flashlight, Jack boldly entered the cottage, undeterred by the eerie feeling or perhaps not even noticing it. Sam stooped to make his way through the small door and you would have chuckled at the sight, but something about all this just didn’t feel right. Switching on your own flashlight, you followed the boys, your heart racing as the adrenaline coursed through you.

The air smelled musty and you slowly ran your beam of light over the walls, searching for a light switch as Jack excitedly looked around the exhibits. Glints of metal, reflections off glass, odd angles and strange shadows all set your teeth on edge, causing you to jump when you felt a large hand rest on your shoulder. 

“Easy there.” Sam chuckled softly, his warm breath against your cheek made your heart race for completely different reasons. 

“Sorry. This place is just… you know?” you spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to break the quiet in case you disturbed something you’d rather stayed asleep.

“It’s just a museum,” he assured you, giving you a soft smile that you couldn’t help reciprocating. It would have been a nice moment, had not all three of your flashlights flickered into darkness. 

“Shit.” You smacked the plastic against your hand, hoping that it was just a coincidence. The room had grown noticeably cold and your eyes scanned the darkness. 

“Oh, there’s a candle over here.” Jack called and before you could register his words you saw the flame of a lighter. Sam moved quickly to stop him, forgetting that this building wasn’t exactly build for giant’s proportions. Banging his head on a low beam, he winced and by the time the room had stopped spinning the candle was lit and the whole room illuminated. 

“I don’t think you should have done that, Jack.” You say cautiously. The light emanating from the single black candle with intricate carvings was far too bright to be natural. 

“Hang on, there’s a plaque.” Jack moved the candle as you arrived beside him. “Oh.” The short word hung in the air as you read what he had. 

The black flame candle: This is the legendary candle which is said to hold the power to resurrect the infamous Sanderson sisters. If the black flame candle is lit on All Hallows Eve by a virgin then it is said the final ritual performed by the sisters will be complete and they will once more walk the earth. 

“Shit.” You sighed, looking at the candle and noticing the flame there was indeed black.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think…” Jack trailed off, looking so beside himself that you couldn’t help but immediately forgive him for his mistake. 

“You didn’t do it on purpose, it’s fine. It’s probably just some old urban myth. The women who lived here probably weren’t even witches.” You gave him a reassuring smile, which dropped as the door of the cottage swung open and revealed three women who you hoped just really paid attention to period costume detail.

“Sisters, we have returned.” The redhead announced, clearly marking her out as the eldest sister and possibly the most dangerous. Instinctively, you moved in front of Jack, a move which didn’t go unnoticed by the women who had just entered. “And what is this? Who do we have to thank for bringing us back?” Her eyes seemed to search right through you and a smile tugged at her lips. “Not this one.” Her gaze left you and landed on Jack, “Ah, you.”

“I would have liked this one. He has such beautiful hair.” Your attention diverted from the redhead to a skinny blonde who was eyeing Sam as if he were her next meal. “So pretty. Come with me and I will thank thee for bringing us back,” she simpered. 

“Get away from him,” you growled, missing the look of curious surprise Sam shot your way. 

“Oh, you wish to claim him? Well, you can’t have them both, that’s just not fair.” The blonde pouted, placing herself between you and Sam. You were aware of the brunette making her way around in the shadows, trying to get to Jack. It was as if they were stalking you, trying to separate you. 

“You think we brought you back unprepared?” You asked, voice filled with false bravado. “I call upon the elements and bring down the rain of death.” You cried, grabbing the candle from Jack and raising it up allowing the plumes of smoke to directly hit the smoke alarm. 

There was a moment of silence where you prayed this would work and the three sisters looked at you curiously. Then an alarm sounded, and the sprinkler system kicked in. Tossing the candle aside, not caring if it burnt the entire place down, you grabbed Jacks hand and headed for the door. 

Sam smiled to himself as your plan worked. He moved to follow, and his eye was caught by a glass case which held a spell book. Grabbing a candelabra, he smashed the glass and grabbed the book, ducking through the doorway as the witches screamed, trying to shelter from the water they believed was toxic. 

You ran. The uneven ground beneath your feet causing you to stumble occasionally as you pushed through branches, your lungs felt like they were on fire as the chill of the night air hit them hard. You were aware of Sam and Jack somewhere in front of you, the benefit of having longer legs, and it wasn’t until you spotted the crumbling wall of the cemetery that you realised how far you had run.

You were all panting as wordlessly, Sam indicated for you to enter a crypt. Hiding would buy you a little time and hopefully you could form a plan. As you collapsed onto the floor, leaning back against a plinth, you noticed Sam was carrying an ancient looking book. “Is that- is that what I think it is?” You panted, earning a nod of confirmation from the handsome Winchester. 

The three of you sat there in silence for a few moments, trying to gather your thoughts. Jack looked like a child waiting outside the principal’s office, expecting the disappointment from his parental figures to hit him at any moment. Sam was busy pondering what to do, running through the limited information you had and trying to get a wifi signal on his phone. You shuffled over to Jack and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Did I ever tell you the time I accidentally summoned a demon and Sam had to rescue me? Or the time Sam got himself caught by a crazy witch and me and Dean had to convince him not to marry her? Oh, then there was the time Dean…”

“I know what you’re doing.” Jack said softly, looking at you with a hint of appreciation.

“And what is it you think I’m doing?”

“You’re letting me know that everyone makes mistakes and that it’s okay, but that doesn’t make this any less my fault.” He sighed, looking over at Sam and wondering what Dean and Cas would say when they found out. “If you or Sam had lit the candle, not that either of you would, then things would be different.”

“True, but this hunt just went from a boring suspected ghost to a genuinely interesting and exciting saving the world from three old witches. On Halloween! This is definitely going in the journal.” You grinned, glancing over at Sam who looked a little concerned. 

“There’s not a lot about them. Mostly general ‘hocus pocus’ and rumours. Other than lighting the candle there’s no detail.” He sighed.

“Okay, so we need someone who might have better resources at hand.” You shrugged, getting to your feet and pulling out your phone.

“You’re calling Dean?” Jack asked in panic.

“No, kid. I’m calling my ‘phone a friend’.”

“Crowley?” Sam asked, his voice low with the hint of a growl. He hated that you and the demon were close, he didn’t trust him not to screw you over but before he could object you had already dialed.

“Hi, honey, got a bit of a problem here that I’m hoping you could help me out with?” You explained the situation and a smile began to appear on your lips that made Sam’s jaw tense. The King of Hell obviously had a solution and Sam couldn’t help but feel a little… jealous. He wanted to be the one to solve the problem, the one to keep you safe, the one to make you smile like this.

“Amazing. Thank you. Yeah, we’ll catch up soon.” You hung up your call and grinned at the boys. “Okay, so the magic only works for one night. When the sun rises, they turn to dust, poof. The loophole is a potion they could brew to steal the life of a child and then they become immortal, but they need the book for that, and we’ve got the book.” Your eyes were bright as they met Sam’s and he felt a sense of pride at being the one to have grabbed the book. “If we can sit it out, this’ll be over in a few hours.”

“And by a few hours you mean seven.” Sam frowned, looking at his phone as he checked what time the sunrise was. 

“Okay, seven hours. We can hold onto a book for seven hours, right? Go team!” You tried to keep spirits up, but you knew Sam was worried about the damage that could be done by three resurrected witches, left unchecked, in seven hours.

It was agreed between the three of you that you would take it in shifts to keep watch while the other two rested. It was going to be a long night and you needed to stay off the radar. Jack took himself off to a corner of the crypt, struggling with his guilt and trying to find a way to make amends. You had shuffled up next to Sam, your jacket pulled over you as a makeshift blanket.

As you drifted a little, your head rested heavy on his shoulder and he looked down at you with a soft smile. He liked being the one you leaned on, although he suspected he got that privilege because he made you feel small and safe. His hand found your own beneath the jacket and he gently laced his fingers through yours. It was moments like this, amongst the crazy that was your lives, that he wanted to find a way to tell you just how much you meant to him. You were everything to Sam Winchester, he just didn’t know where to start when it came to confessing this. Placing a soft kiss to the top of your head, he smiled to himself. “This is not how I saw our night going, but I’m glad I get to spend it with you.” He whispered, resting his head on yours and closing his eyes for just a moment.

Jack was growing restless, he wanted to fix this, not just wait it out. He needed to prove himself. The best way to fight magic was with magic, right? If that book held the secret to making them immortal, then surely it would hold something about how to destroy them. Looking over at the two of you, he carefully reached for the book, pulling it to him in the shadows. Slowly, he opened the heavy cover and began to flick through the pages, scanning each one. 

What Jack couldn’t possibly have known was that the sisters had been scouring the town for their book and had been on the verge of giving up when a bright flare of light shot through the sky. A homing beacon. A signal from the book alerting them to the crypt. Victory was in their grasp.

The ground began to shake, rousing you from your sleepy state. “What the..?”

“The book.” Sam gasped, wide-eyed, stumbling to his feet just as a skeletal arm broke through the side of a tomb. Grabbing the book from Jack, he slammed it closed and frantically looked around for a means of escape. 

“Quick, through here.” You called, leading them both through a crumbling wall and into the sewer. 

The maniacal laughter of the three women rang through the air, mingling with the soft splashing sound as you ran through… well, you’d rather not think about what you were running through right now. Sam had taken the lead, the book held tight against his chest, and you had instinctively taken the rear, making sure Jack would be safe. 

The walls shook around you, echoes of the threats made by the witches bounced back and forth, leaving you unsure how close they truly were. It was only when Sam pulled up sharp that fear truly gripped you. 

“Dead end, I knew I should have taken that left.” He muttered. You were about to assure him that you still had time when you were grabbed from behind. Lifted off your feet, your back slammed into the wall and you cringed as you heard the crack of your phone, which was in your back pocket. 

The redhead witch glared at you, her hand coming up to rest around your throat. You were vaguely aware of your pocket vibrating but your attention was mostly taken by the growing need to breath. Glancing to the side you saw Sam and Jack pinned against the wall, Sam fighting with everything he had. It looked like it was all over when the brunette reached out and took the book from Sam’s arms. 

“Victory is ours.” Grinned the redhead, expecting some form of anguish from you, but instead a deep roll of delight fell from your lips. Your sudden burst of laughter unnerved her for a moment, and it was long enough for you to say, “But what you haven’t counted on, is that we have friends on the other side.” You grinned, your eyes falling on a familiar figure as he sauntered into view, glass of whiskey in his hand. The grip on your throat slackened and you slipped from her hands.

“Hello, darling. You called?” Crowley smirked, his eyes running over you to check that you were unharmed. If these creatures had so much as harmed one hair on your head, he would unleash the full might of hell upon them.

“The ‘other side’?” The eldest sister scoffed, looking at Crowley with undisguised scorn. “You imagine this minion holds enough power to hold us back? 

Crowley looked the redhead up and down with a sneer. “And who, exactly, do you think you are talking to? You dare to disrespect me? I’m the bloody King of Hell, woman. You’re in my world now, not your world, things have changed in the last couple of hundred years and you’d be wise to recognise that.” Crowley’s eyes flashed red and there seemed to be a breeze picking up in the room.

“Parlour tricks won’t scare me, demon.” There was a slight waver in her voice now as she tried to figure out if he was lying to her. Surely this demon couldn’t have risen so far up the ranks as to be King?

“Parlour tricks?” Crowley snarled, turning to face her and her sisters. “Your little resurrection was a parlour trick compared to what I can do, and I don’t need a sodding book.” The sisters sensed his power and began to back away. “There are two ways we can do this, I can keep you somewhere until sunrise, or I can end you now. Permanently.”

“Please, sire, there must be something we can offer you.” The blonde simpered, attempting to flirt with the demon. 

“It’s not my call. I’m leaving the decision up to her.” He gestured over his shoulder at you and the blonde’s eyes widened, she could see you were unimpressed by her tactics. “Well, kitten? Now or later?”

Sam frowned, part of him wanted you to say ‘now’ and get it over with, that would mean you seeing Crowley for exactly what he was and he hoped, rather selfishly, that would take the shine off this friendship the two of you shared. 

“Lock them up, let their spell run its course but make sure everyone is kept safe from them in the meantime.” Your voice rang out clear, bouncing off the concave walls of the sewer. 

“A King that takes orders?” The redhead smirked, trying to gain the upper hand.

“Not orders, love, just the friendly suggestion from someone he trusts.” Crowley nodded at you and snapped his fingers, the three sisters disappearing. “Right, you need anything else or are we square?”

“For now.” You returned his smile. “Thanks, Crowley.”

“Anytime kitten.” And with a flourish of his hand, the King of Hell disappeared.

“Kitten?” Jack asked, looking at you in mild confusion.

“It’s a term of endearment, you know? Like how he calls Dean squirrel and Sam moose.” You explained, already heading back the way you’d come, looking for a way out.

“Oh, like the way you call Sam ‘gorgeous’, or ‘honey’, or ‘baby’?” Jack grinned in understanding as he fell into step behind you.

“Erm, yeah.” You agreed, glad the sewer was rather dark so he couldn’t see the look of embarrassment on your face. 

“Or like when Sam calls you ‘sexy’, and ‘beautiful’ and ‘love of my life’.” Jack continued. 

“Wait, what?” You stopped, spinning round to look at the nephlim. 

“Right, he doesn’t say that to you, just when he’s talking about you to Dean. Is that still a term of endearment if it’s not to your face?” He asked innocently, but he didn’t receive an answer as you were too busy staring at Sam, who was looking anywhere but at you.

“Hey, look, manhole. Must be the way out.” Sam said quickly. He needed to get out of this sewer and out of this conversation, but he had a feeling the first part would be easier than the second. Something in your eyes told him that this conversation was merely on hold.


End file.
